recueil de prompt Sakurasou no pet na kanojo
by crysnelle
Summary: Recueil de texte court avec les personnages de Sakurasou
1. Ca ne pouvais plus durer

Coucou, 1er prompt de ce recueil, j'espère que cela vous fera plaisir, n'hésitez pas a laisser des commentaires.

Sorata/Mashiro

Bonne lecture

* * *

Sorata se réveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur, encore une fois, il avait rêvé d'elle. Sa respiration était haletante, ses mains ne cessait de trembler et pourtant les souvenirs qu'il avait de son rêve n'avait rien d'un cauchemar, bien au contraire mais la peur qu'il ressentait, venait au fait qu'il osait imaginer réaliser ce dit rêve. Il avait trop peur des répercutions, après tout, il ne vivait pas dans le même, mais en plus il avait peur de se faire rejeter par la fille qu'il aimait, après tout c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ces sentiments et, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il était un peu lâché sur les bords. Combien de temps avait-il pris avant de décider de devenir game designer ? Tout ça parce qu'il se donnait la fausse excuse de ne pas être douer...

Et pourtant il savait que elle ne pouvait plus durer, chaque nuit, il faisait des rêves similaire et il lui était impossible de se rendormir après, à cause de cela il était en manque de sommeil et cela nuisait au développement de son jeu, or la date butoir pour le concours approcher à grand pas. Ses sentiments, ceux qu'il redoutait de les voir réduit en pièce, et pourtant pour avancer, il devait les lui avouer Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit de sa chambre de sa bien-aimée. Il tapa trois coups sec à la porte, et, sans attendre de réponse, entra dans la pièce.

Comme il s'y attendait légèrement Mashiro donnait à poing fermé sur son ordinateur, des tonnes de familles approprier autour d'elle. Sorata commença donc pour ranger avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de la jeune de fille. Il aurait bien porté la jeune fille jusque son lit mais il aurait pris le risque de la réveiller, or, il savait qu'elle aussi avait besoin de sommeil. Finalement, il ne peut s'empêcher de la détailler, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds qu'on aurait dit tailler dans l'or pur tombé en cascade sur son dos, son joli visage fin, les deux saphirs qu'elle avait pour ses yeux, dissimulé derrière ses paupières, sa douce voix... Il aimait chaque partie d'elle-même son caractère assez particulier ou sa dépendance profonde. Lentement Mashiro finit par ouvrir les yeux, ne s'étonnant sans plus que ça de la présence du garçon dans sa chambre.

-Sorata

- Je t'aime coupa le jeune homme.

- Moi aussi, répondit la blonde.

- Non tu ne comprends pas, je t'aime plus qu'un ami, je suis amoureux de toi, je veux passer ma vie avec toi !

-J'avais compris.

Sorata en tomba à la renverse, ça faisait des heures qu'il se préparer, qu'il essayer d'imaginer tous les scénarios possible et ça été aussi simple que de dire « Bonjour ». Heureux le garçon s'allongea sur le lit de Mashiro. Rapidement suivit de la jeune fille qui, après l'avoir embrassé retourna dans les bras de Morphée. Sorata, avec un sourire se fit lui aussi accueillir dans les bras du Dieu du sommeil.


	2. Joyeux anniversaire

Coucou, 2eme prompt de ce recueil, j'espère que cela vous fera plaisir, n'hésitez pas a laisser des commentaires.

Personnage: Misaki et Jin

Bonne lecture

* * *

Jin s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée de sa propre maison avec appréhension. Il était presque sûr qu'à l'intérieur il y avait Misaki en train de l'attendre avec un de ses cadeaux particulier habituel pour son anniversaire. Il avait déjà eu droit au coup du gâteau d'anniversaire et des choux, que lui avait-elle préparée cette fois. Pourtant quand il entra chez lui il ne remarqua rien d'inhabituelle. Sans doute devait-elle se cacher quelque part dans la maison, attendant avec impatience pour surprendre le jeune homme. Mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir.

Fatiguée de sa grosse journée il décida d'aller dormir un peu dans sa chambre, de toute façon il avait déjà dormi, et si elle se cacher quelque part dans la maison, elle finirait bien par partir à un moment ou à un autre. Entrant dans son lit il comprit rapidement que quelque chose clocher. Sa main venait d'entré en contact avec quelque chose de doux, et surtout un petit cri avait été émis. En sursaut il se redressa, emportant avec lui sa couverture et dévoilant sans le vouloir le corps complètement dénudé de Misaki.

- Mi ! Mi ! Mi ! Misaki ! S'exclama Jin surprit malgré lui.

- Bon anniversaire Jin ! Cria la jeune femme en se jetant sur lui.

Le jeune homme la rattrapa tant bien que mal, essayant de ne pas trop la toucher. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire le caractère de sa amie qui avait la mauvaise habitude d'oublier qu'il était un homme … Ou peut-être qu'au contraire elle le savait très bien et qu'elle le faisait exprès. C'était une génie après tout, qui sait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Il attrapa sa couverture et enveloppa Misaki à l'intérieur, il devait absolument cacher se corps à sa vue ou il risquerait de craquer, ce qu'il voulait absolument éviter. La jeune fille sembla un peu dessus de son geste mais n'en dit rien, elle savait de toute façon depuis le début comment cela allait se terminer, Jin ne l'avait jamais touché.

- Merci Misaki … Mais la prochaine fois reste habiller, se serait mieux.

- On verra ! S'exclama cette dernière comme si elle était de bonne humeur.

Leur relation était comme ça depuis un moment maintenant, et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle changerait.


End file.
